The present application relates to an optical element module using a polymer actuator element, and an image pickup device that makes hand movement correction using the optical element module.
A hand movement correcting function has recently been becoming a standard in a digital camera with increase in the number of pixels and improvement in functionality. An optical hand movement correction, in particular, has recently been incorporated in addition to a digital hand movement correction (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3516110, hereinafter “Patent Document 1”).
In the case of optical hand movement correction, however, an actuator mechanism using magnetism such as a linear motor as in the example of the above-mentioned Patent Document 1 or the like is mainly employed. Therefore, the size of a module as a whole is increased, and it is difficult to make the size of a camera smaller.
In addition, a camera included in a portable telephone has been increased in the number of pixels, and is thus likely to need a hand movement correction in the future. However, it is very difficult for an actuator mechanism now in use to be of such a size as to be included in a portable telephone and be provided with an optical hand movement correcting function.
To address these problems, a hand movement correcting unit has recently been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-140169, hereinafter “Patent Document 1”). However, the unit in Patent Document 2 utilizes the expansion and contraction of a polymer actuator. Thus, a space for the polymer actuator to expand and contract on the periphery of an optical element is required, and the unit as a whole is not sufficiently miniaturized.